This project will re-study a cohort of subjects whose status vis-avis colonic disease has been established by the performance of a colonscopic examination within the past two years. Re-study would include obtaining information through questionnaire regarding colon carcinoma in relatives and obtaining samples for determination of somatomedin (SmC) level, as an indicator of average serum GH concentration. It will also correlate SmC level with the family history of colon cancer and the colonscopic findings of the presence or absence